Somewhere I belong
by surfinhobbitgrl07
Summary: Its 14 years after barbosa and his crew were captured by port royal.will gave up pirate life when his daughter Anne was born.She loves to play with swords.when she runs away, she has to choose where she really belongs.3 CHAPTERS UP NOW!
1. A Surprising Visit

Chapter 1  
It was a beautiful summer day at Port Royal. Anne Turner was still in bed. She had stayed up to late, as usual, practicing with the swords that her father, William Turner, made. "Anne," she could hear her mother calling her from the hallway. "Yes, mother?" she called back.  
Her mother came in. "You stay up to late again?" she asked. "Yes," Anne confessed. "I don't see what the big fascination is with swords." Elizabeth said. "Ever since dad told me the story of him and Captain Jack Sparrow saving you, killing Captain Barbosa, and capturing the crew of the Black Pearl, I've been fascinated by pirates. I mean, what if a pirate ship came here, to Port Royal? All the women could die because they didn't know how to defend themselves," Anne exclaimed.  
Elizabeth just laughed. "Whatever you say," she said sarcastically. "Come on, it's almost time for breakfast." "Ok. I'll be downstairs in a minute." "Ok." Her mother replied. She left the room, and closed the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Good morning, honey," Will said to his daughter when she came into the dining hall. "Good morning, father," she answered back. She ate her porridge, and started to get up from the table. "And where do you think you are going?" her father asked her. "It's time to go down to the blacksmith shop." Anne answered. "Remember, I help you now?" "Yes, but I thought today, you could take a break." Will told his daughter. "You're mother and I have been talking, and we think that it would be best if you don't go to work with me for awhile." "What?!" Anne exclaimed. "But."  
"No buts Anne," her mother told her sternly. "Now go off and read a book, or play outside or something." Anne out in the dining hall, and down the main hallway. As she was just about to open the door, she heard a knock. She opened it up, and there stood a man, who wore a tattered hat, and who's hair was braided and scraggally.  
"Hello, miss. Is Mr. Will Turner here?" the man asked.  
"Yes, he is," Anne said nervously. "Father!! Someone's here to see you!!"  
"Thank you, Anne," her father said to her. He looked out to the man standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped. "Jack?!?" 


	2. Anne's Choice

Chapter 2  
"Hello Will," Jack said. "May I come in?" he asked? "Sure," Will said. "Come in here." He pointed at the dining room. When Elizabeth came out into the hall, and saw Jack, her jaw dropped. "Jack," Elizabeth said shockingly. "What are you doing here? I thought you and the Black Pearl left Port Royal for good." "Well, your friend Comador Norrington and his troops thought that we had left for good. Well, they forgot one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Plus..I need your help."  
"Help with what?" Will asked. Jack looked down at Anne. "Anne, Jack and I have some important stuff to talk about. Maybe you should go upstairs." "But I want to listen to what you have to talk about. I mean, he's a PIRATE!!!" "Anne, you heard your father. Go upstairs now," Elizabeth told her daughter. Anne went upstairs, stomping up them.  
"What is it Jack?" Elizabeth asked Jack. "Well, you see," Jack started. "There's this pirates treasure up over in the European area and.."  
"No," Will said instantly. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? Ever since Anne's been born, I had promised that I would settle down in Port Royal and not go galavanting around in ships searching for treasure anymore." "But Anne is old enough now to go out on a ship and help and." "NO!!!" Will yelled. "Um.ok mate.don't have to yell." Jack exclaimed. He looked over into the hall, and saw Anne peeking around the corner. "Umm." Jack said. "I was wondering if I could stay for a few more hours or so. At least until after dark. Your father would skin me alive if he saw me out there."  
"Then how did you get up here?" Elizabeth asked. "I took a little row boat and rowed to the opposite end of the island." Jack explained. "Yes you can," Will told Jack. "Thank you," Jack said to Will, folding his hands and bowing to Will. "If you would like, Jack," Elizabeth told him, "you can go stay upstairs in the guest room." "Thank you Miss Elizabeth.I'm sorry. MRS. Elizabeth." Elizabeth just smiled. As Jack started up the stairs, he stopped by Anne. "6 o'clock. Out in the back.if you want to come." As Jack went upstairs, Anne just smiled. 


	3. To the Black Pearl

"WILL!!!ELIZABETH!!!" Captain Norington yelled as he banged on the door. Will ran over to the door. "What is it?" he asked. "It's Barbosa's crew. As we were getting ready to hang the first one after we fixed the gallows, one that had excaped from the first mascarade they produced, came and started to shoot all of my men. All of Barbosa's crew ran on down to the dock and comondered a ship!!! Will, we need all the help we can get!!" "Ok," Will said. "Come on, Elizabeth." But Elizabeth didn't move. "What about Anne?" she asked. "She'll be fine," Will said. "She's still up in her room, mad at me. You know her. She won't come out for the whole day."  
"Well." Elizabeth said unasuringly. "Ok." And they headed off to the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes after they left, Anne poked her head out the door. She had seen her father and mother head on down to the docks, so she decided to get ready for the adventure that lay ahead of her. She went off to her mom and dads room to go get some of her dads pants. She figured if she was going to be a real pirate, she shouldn't wear a dress. After that, she practiced with her swords for quite a while. When her mother and father came home, it was already dark.  
"Well," she said as she walked down the stairs. "What happened?" "Well," her father exclaimed. "Barbosa's crew had gotten away, but we still went out after them to try to catch them. But, of coarse, they stole the biggest and fastest boat in Port Royal."  
Just as he was saying that, Jack came down. So, what are we having to eat?" "We're having chicken, Jack," Elizabeth answered. "Yum, yum," Jack exclaimed.  
"Umm, mother," Anne said. "I'm kind of not hungry right now. May I please be excused?" "Of coarse," she replied. "Is everything alright?" "Yes," Anne answered. Jack suddenly looked suspiciously at Anne. Anne headed upstairs.  
When she got to her room, she pulled out her sword and pack and got the rope made out of bedsheets she had made. As she was tying the bedsheets to the bedpost, she heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" she asked. "Anne," her father answered. "May I come in?" "No," she replied. "I'm.umm..in bed. I'm going to try to sleep. So can you please go?" "Umm..sure," her dad said. "Ok." He left.  
She finally threw her stuff out of her second story bedroom window and climed down the rope. When she got around to the front of the house, she saw Jack and her parents outside. She quickly hid inside the bushes.  
"Farwell, Will and Elizabeth." Jack said. "I shall be on my way." They closed the door and Jack started to walk around to the back. Just as he was passing by where Anne was, she put out her foot and tripped him.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!WHO WAS THE BASTARD WHO TRIP ME?!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword. " I am," Anne confessed as she crawled out of the bushes. "Oh, Miss Anne," Jack said. "So I'm guessing your wanting to come along on my little adventure?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Then your going to have to prove yourself."  
"Prove myself of what?" Anne asked.  
"If your good at sword fighting." He explained. "Oh," Anne said. "Well, ok." "Ok then," Jack explained. "Lets start." For the next 10 minutes, Jack tested Anne at sword fighting. "Wow," Jack said, after Anne knocked his sword out of his hand. "Your good." "Thanks," she told him. "Let me guess, your just like your dad," said Jack. "You practice 3 hours a day with the swords?" "No," she said. "I practice 4 hours a day!" "Oh," Jack said. "Well now, what are we waiting for?!" he asked. "My ship awaits us!!!" So they both walked down the hill to the beach where Jacks rowboat was up on the beach and got inside, toward the Black Pearl. Anne was anxious to know what adventure awaited her as they rowed to the ship.  
  
P.S. I know that was a bit corny.lol. Like anyone's reading this anyway! 


End file.
